


Sing for me again

by mechanical_bro



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Abstinence, Dark, Descent into Madness, Dreams, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: «Следует помнить, что Семь Запретов даны, дабы защитить душу от зла. Преступив запреты, ты идёшь по пути Чужого». © Dishonored





	Sing for me again

**Author's Note:**

> Audioversion — https://yadi.sk/d/k4HPJRwQ3EmVUy

Он увидел её впервые, патрулируя бульвар Клеверинг со своей верной шарманкой.

Залитая лунным серебром, она, словно бледный призрак, скользнула от двери особняка к уличной ограде и тихо и нежно запела, когда он проходил совсем близко.

Так завораживающе звучал её голос, так сладка была мелодия, что рука его, готовая привести в движение механизм шарманки, безвольно опустилась.

С той самой ночи сияющий образ девы, чья кожа белее снега, а голос — прекраснее и таинственнее пения левиафанов в морских глубинах, не покидал его.

Она часто являлась во снах: бледные руки ложились ему на плечи, нежные губы шептали на ухо слова древних молитв. Она пела — он забывал все Запреты, а когда просыпался — со стоном сжимал свою плоть, проклиная Шестой.

Он стал сторониться своих братьев в золотых масках, ему чудилось, что все знают его постыдную тайну, что все осуждают, что заговор зреет в высоких стенах Аббатства. 

Во мраке улиц чумного города, среди тишины, нарушаемой лишь шагами, назначенный с ним в дозор брат спросил: «Всё ли в порядке? Ничего ли тебя не тревожит? Ты стал таким странным в последние дни».

Она беспокойно зашептала: «Нам грозит опасность... Он узнает, он всем расскажет, ты должен убить его...»

Зазвучала печальная песнь, и под её звуки тёплая кровь под пальцами брызнула из чужих глаз; хруст костей и запах смерти привлёк серых тварей из сточных канав; писк из маленьких прожорливых ртов вплёлся в ткань мелодии, делая её безумной.

Под песнь сумасшествия тот, чьи руки были темны от пролившейся крови, схватил тяжёлую балку и повернулся к своей ненаглядной певице.

«Что ты со мной сделала?» — спросил он, но ответом была лишь улыбка.

Тогда он ударил.

Её бледное тело отозвалось странным звоном, будто сделано было из серебра и света, будто не кости ломались под страшными ударами, а гнулся податливый металл.

Обессилевший, он упал на колени. Но не было рядом с ним тела сладкоголосой девы; на мостовой лежали детали разбитой шарманки, а среди шестерней и латунных пластин тихо пел костяной амулет.


End file.
